It can take a great deal of manual force to insert a barb fitting into the end of a hose and it can be particularly difficult to get the fitting started into the hose. What is needed is a tool which is capable of exerting the force needed to start and complete the insertion of a barb fitting into a hose and which can do so in a fast and expeditious manner.
A particular need exists for such a tool which can be used in tight spaces and can be actuated with two hands. When replacing barbed fittings in fluid lines, particularly those which are elevated and require use of a ladder to access, a need exists for a tool which does not generate a reaction force tending to push an operator off the ladder.
In accordance with the present invention, a tool is provided which has a clamp for gripping a hose near its open end. An arm is pivoted to the clamp for swinging movement about a pivot axis extending transversely of the gripped hose. The arm is swingable from a retracted position to an advanced position extending across the open end of the hose. The arm has an abutment which is adapted to press the fitting into the open end of the hose upon further swinging of the arm beyond its advanced position.
Preferably, the clamp has fixed and movable jaws, the jaws being of semi-cylindrical form and when closed cooperate in defining an open-ended radially stepped cylindrical vice for supporting and gripping the hose end. The arm is pivoted to a support bar carried by the fixed jaw of the clamp. The abutment on the arm is in the form of a half sphere facing the open end of the hose. The abutment, due to its hemispherical shape, has a smooth sliding action which facilitates the initial entry of the fitting into the hose.
One object of this invention is to provide a tool for inserting a fitting into an open end of a hose without crushing or damaging the hose.
Another object is to provide a tool which is of simple construction, is rugged and durable in use, and is capable of being inexpensively manufactured and easily operated.
Still another object is to provide a tool which can be used to connect fluid lines to automated machinery, particularly in hard to access locations such as elevated areas where a ladder is required for access.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.